Lyrically Lost
by musicalBlink
Summary: Dave gets a phone call from Grandpa Harley that may completely change his life. Sadstuck Jade X Dave


**Leave a review if you think you know what song I was listening to when I decided to write this. ^u^**

Dave's POV

I'm chilling in my room, updating my super cool blogs, when the house phone rings.

After a few moments, Bro calls down the hall. "It's for you, li'l man."

I raise an eyebrow at that, but take the phone anyways. "Sup."

"Hello. I'm assuming you're the whipper snapper that's been dating my granddaughter?" Grandpa Harley's voice says, tiredly from the other side of the phone.

"Yes," I bite back a reply that could easily get me on his bad side.

"I've got some bad news, lad."

I allow a minuscule frown to appear on my face. "Is something wrong with her?"

"Yes... She's in the hospital."

"Why?" I grab my skateboard and prepare to leave right then and there.

"Now hold up there, Sonny. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking to just come by right now, but the young lady is still unconscious."

"So what?"

At this point, Bro is silently watching, mildly surprised at how quickly my cool is dissipating. He raises an eyebrow, but I just ignore him.

"I hate to tell you this, young man, but... The doctors, well, they aren't entirely certain when she'll wake up." The senior's voice trembles slightly as he says this.

"But it's still _when _she'll wake up, isn't it?"

No answer besides silence.

"Damn it." I hang up.

I throw the phone on the couch and run out of the house, skateboard in hand. I haphazardly run down the stairs, cursing the long-broken elevator for mocking me. I rush out of the lobby, nearly tripping. I throw my skateboard down on the ground and hop on, riding faster than I ever had before. When I arrive at the hospital, I take the steps two at a time. I burst through the doors and immediately go to the front desk.

"Where are you keeping Jade?" I demand.

The woman behind the desk looks at me, not looking even slightly worried. Doesn't she understand? For all I know, my girlfriend could fucking DIE? "Last name?"

"Harley. Jade Harley" I tap my foot impatiently as she scrolls through the endless list of names on her computer screen.

I wanted to scream as she muttered under her breath, slowly looking through the list.

"Ah, here we go. Harley." She looks over her glasses at me. "You did say Harley, correct?"

For a split second, I have a fantasy of jumping over the desk and wringing the lady's neck. "Yes, Jade Harley. Where the fuck is she?"

She looks down her nose at me. "Room C9. Third floor, last door on the left."

Luckily, the elevators here are fully functional so I don't have to run up two sets of stairs, though it feels as if the elevator takes a millennium longer than walking would have.

At long last, the elevator dings and the doors open, allowing me to race down the hall. I run right into a rather distraught looking man in his early sixties.

"Boy, I told you not to come yet."

"You called me saying my girlfriend was in the hospital. How would I _not _come?"

The man looked too tired for this argument. He just shook his head. "I just got a call saying they needed me at work. If I find out that you did anything inappropriate to my little girl-"

"Woah. What do you mean "inappropriate"? Jesus fuck, I care about her a lot, okay? Could you at least give me a chance?"

"I don't take chances when it comes to Jade." He glances into the room for a moment and sighs. "Okay." He steps out of the doorway and allows me to walk in.

I close the door behind me and tentatively take a step towards the bed. She looks like she got hit by a bus. I turn around, about to ask Grandpa Harley what happened, but he's already gone.

I stand next to the hospital bed where she lays and gently caress her face. "Wake up."

I sigh and sit down in the uncomfortable chair next to her. I watch her sleep (is this even considered asleep or is she closer to death?) and begin to think of the song she's always wanting me to sing for her. I find myself humming and eventually singing it.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

I open my eyes at the end of the song, wondering when I had closed them. A silly giggle and clapping comes from the hospital bed.

I shoot out of the chair and hug her. "Oh, thank god you're okay."

She laughs nervously. "Um... Okay? Look... My grandpa tells me not to _talk_ to strangers. I'm pretty sure that he'd think this is worse than that."

I roll my eyes. "That's so funny, Jade. Sorry, I forgot to laugh. I just saw your grandpa; he has no issues with me being in here with you, babe."

"Babe? What's your problem! Okay, look. I understand that you must be lonely because you won the prick of the year award and no one wants to be with you, but that doesn't mean you have the right to go around calling random girls babe. It's really rude!"

I slowly move back away from her, the situation slowly dawning on me. "Don't you remember me?"

She frowns in that adorable way she does when she's thinking really hard about something, then shakes her head. "No... I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before."

"Oh." I stare at her. I start to backtrack. This is not how this is supposed to go. This is so terribly wrong. "Um, I guess this must be the wrong room or somethin'... Y'know with all that gauze and shit on ya face it's kind'a hard to tell ya 'part from ev'rybody else." My thick, Texan drawl comes out in my panic. "I'll just be leavin'. Sorry to bother ya."

She giggles, her moment of anger clearly gone. "Okay, then, Mr. Texas Boy. Tell the other Jade you're looking for that I said hi and to feel better really soon." She smiles that big, benevolent smile that I loved to see so much. Fuck.

"A'ight. Be seein' ya." And with that, I absconded the fuck outta there, running down the stairs despite the clearly functional elevator, out the door, onto the street, on my skateboard.

As I aimlessly ride around the city, I start to think about he reaction to me singing. She seemed to enjoy it, but not the way the Jade I know would have. The Jade I know would have mouthed the words with a content, happy smile on her face the entire time. She would have closed her eyes while listening to me. She would've looked at me with that look that turns me into putty in her hands and asked me to sing it again. The Jade. I know would have kissed me on the cheek and said that she loved my voice.

But I guess this isn't the Jade I used to know- not anymore. This is a different Jade. A Jade that doesn't remember the lyrics to what used to be her favorite song.


End file.
